A Moment with Tails & Amy
by Erik-The-Okapi
Summary: A quick look at what Tails and Amy talked about during the events of Chapter 4 in Bro to Bro. Contains TailsXAmy Sibling Friendship.


**I don't own Sonic Boom, or SEGA.**

 **I've been thinking of this idea for a week now. If you read chapter 4 of "Bro to Bro", we never saw what Tails & Amy were doing while Sticks left to see if the Forgone jungle was cleared, & while Sonic & Knuckles took a walk on the beach.**

 **Now you get to see what they did. I know I really don't do romantic/sad stuff like this, but from the last few fanfics I've seen in the last 2 years, I'm gonna try for this story.**

 **This takes place during chapter 4. Enjoy. :)**

 **Bro to Bro - A Moment with Tails & Amy**

* * *

 **Location: Forgone Beach**

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles & Amy are still waiting for Sticks to come back.

"What's taking Sticks so long?" asked Amy. "It's been a half hour."

"Come on, Amy." said Sonic. "It hasn't been that long."

Amy looked at Sonic angrily. Sonic slowly backed away from Amy, & walked over to Tails, who was relaxing under a tree.

"Hey Tails," said Sonic. "Knuckles & I are gonna look around the island. You & Amy will be fine by yourselves right?"

Tails looked at Sonic, & smiled at him.

"Yeah," replied Tails. "We'll be fine."

Sonic & Knuckles left the area, leaving Tails & Amy to themselves.

* * *

 _ **A few minutes later...**_

It has been five minutes since their friends have left. Right now, Tails & Amy are resting underneath a nearby tree. Tails is currently looking at his Relati-O-meter while Amy was silently watching him. The two have been close friends for a few years now, but most of the time, Amy has been a bit harsh to the kitsune; Tails would usually get blamed on stuff by his friends.

Right now, Amy wasn't sure on this whole adventure to see if Tails had a brother, or not.

"Tails?" asked Amy.

Tails looked up from his Relati-O-meter & turned to Amy.

"Yes?" said Tails.

"Are you sure you actually have a brother beside Sonic? I believed you actually had one a few days ago. But now, I'm really now sure anymore."

Tails stared at Amy for a few seconds. He can't believe what she was saying. Does Amy really think Tails does, or doesn't have an actual brother?

"Amy," said Tails firmly. "I'm positive that I have a brother. I've checked my Relati-O-meter, & it hasn't failed me yet!"

"But are you sure that-" Amy got interuptted by Tails, who intenttionaly gave her an evil glare.

"Amy, we made it THIS FAR, to this far away island. I'm NOT gonna give up now! Why can't you trust me for once?!"

Both Amy & Tails both stared at each other for a few seconds before Tails turned away. Amy, now scared by Tails, walks off for a bit.

* * *

 ** _Another few minutes later..._**

Amy returns from the raft with some fruit for her & Tails. She was about to hand Tails an apple, until she noticed something from her friend.

"Tails?" asked Amy. "Are you okay?"

Tails looked at Amy, as tears started to form in his eyes.

"Tails, what's wrong?"

Both Tails & Amy stared at each other for a few seconds, before Tails started to speak.

"Why?" asked Tails.

"Why what?" replied Amy.

"Why...Why have you been so harsh to me?"

Amy was a bit surprised by Tails' question. Since when has she been mean to her friend?

"Tails, what are you talking about? I'm not that mean to you."

"Really?" Tails stands up from his spot, & faces Amy. "Then explain those times when you were mean to me."

"Like what?"

"Well, when Sonic & Eggman were stuck in that temple, _**YOU GUYS**_ wouldn't let me be the leader! When you said **'ZIP IT!'** at me! When you called me a **'JERK!'** when I needed help on talking to Zooey! Not to mention agreeing with Sonic  & Sticks when Knuckles wanted me to enter that robot competition, & giving me an evil stare when we were talking about that physco Mark!"

Amy's eyes widened in shock. She never knew she was this harsh to Tails.

"I know what you're gonna say, so _**DON'T!**_ I was trying to be helpful, or nice to you, but you've been _**SO**_ mean to me in the last year,  & I can't take it anymore!"

Amy slowly backed away from Tails. She has never seem him this angry before.

"I'm **TRYING** to live a normal life ever since Sonic found me living by myself _**6 YEARS AGO,**_ but because of you, it feels like I'm reliving **THE _WHOLE_ THING AGAIN!** "

Tails slowly walked toward Amy. He clutched his fist in anger, as Amy started to get scared on what he was about to do next. What Tails did next, was something he would regret seconds later.

Tails ran toward Amy before saying **"I HATE YOU AMY ROSE!"** before...

 _ ***SMACK!***_

Tails had punched Amy straight in the face! She fell to the ground in shock. Both Tails & Amy looked at each other for a few seconds. Tails' anger has now turned to sadness & regret. He fell to the ground & broke down into an emotional breakdown. He curled into a ball & cried quietly to himself.

Amy walked over to Tails & knelt down to comfort him.

"Tails?" asked Amy. "Are you okay?"

Tails looked up at Amy, as tears streamed from his eyes.

 **"NO!"** replied Tails as Amy got him to his knees. "Why did I get so violent to you? I slapped you because of my anger!"

Amy can see how distraught Tails was feeling as tears started to form in her eyes. She pulled Tails into a comforting hug, in which Tails was quick to return as he cried softly on Amy's shoulder.

"Oh Tails, I'm _SO_ sorry for how I treated you in the last year" Amy said, close to tears herself, "I had no idea how hard I've been on you in the past,  & all of those mean things I've said to you. I guess I was too clouded in my thoughts to think about what was going on with myself."

Tails could only cry in sadness, as he hugged Amy tightly while his tears silently dropped down his cheeks.

"And I'm really sorry for trying to harm you guys with my machines & inventions..." Tails said, crying.

"That's all going to be in the past now, Tails..." Amy said, wiping her tears before they could drip, "I'm going to be more of a better person to you in future.

Tails sniffled, as he slowly looked up at Amy, & stared into her eyes for a few seconds, before a small sad smile appeared on his face, which made Amy smile sadly in return.

"From this day on..." Amy continued, "I'm going to be much more nicer to you, & I'll even talk to Sonic about letting you be in charge when he's not around."

The two-tailed fox only smiled & hugged the pink hedgehog tightly, as he stopped crying while Amy hugged him back like if she was his mother.

"T-Thank you, Amy..." Tails said, sighing, "I'm sorry for hitting you in the face."

"It's alright, Tails..." Amy said, "And I'm so sorry for mistreating you & calling you a jerk. I promise...that will never happen again."

Tails slowly looked up to Amy with a smile, as the pink hedgehog gently wiped away the tears in the fox's eyes. They smiled at one another, as the drama that had just happened was no longer here & that it was all just a faded memory that was no longer thought about.

"I love you, Tails..." Amy said, in a friendly term.

"I love you too, Amy..." Tails replied, hugging his friend.

Tails then sighed to himself, as he felt his head hurt a little bit, feeling a bit tired from the slight rage that he had just been through. Amy saw this, & understood almost immediately that he was feeling tired.

"I have been feeling rather stressed lately, Amy..." Tails said, rubbing his head a bit, "All this frustration & hard work at my work, not to mention the criticism from those village idiots on Bygone Island have really worn me out in the last few days, not to mention this journey to Forgone Island to look for my brother."

Amy was left thinking about the things Tails has just talked about. She had been mean to Tails in the past, & she not only needed to find a way to make it up to him, but she also wanted to think of some way to help him with his stress. Then, an idea formed in her mind, before she smiled & turned to Tails, who was almost falling unconscious from exhaustion.

"Say Tails..." Amy began, "After this whole thing's over, would you like to stay over with me in my home for a few weeks?"

Tails heard what the pink hedgehog had said, and looked at Amy in a bit of surprise.

"R-Really, Amy?" Tails asked, feeling unsure at first.

"Of course, Tails...". Amy replied, smiling & gently stroking his head, "Its the one thing I can do to make it up to you for the many times I've treated you in the past. When the adventure's over, you can stay with me for a few weeks, so we can make it up together, & it'll help your stress go away."

Tails looked at Amy, & smiled at her brightly, while trying to stay awake. He then wrapped his arms around the pink hedgehog, & hugged her warmly. Amy really liked hugs, so she was quick to return Tails' loving embrace.

"Thank you, Amy..." Tails said, while yawning.

"Anytime, Tails..." Amy responded, smoothing his back gently.

With another yawn, Tails began to really start falling to sleep, though he still had a bit of energy left within him.

"Oh boy..." Tails yawned, again, "I'm really feeling tired from earlier. I think...I need some rest."

Amy nodded in understanding, as she looked at the tired two-tailed fox.

"That's okay, Tails..." Amy said, smiling, "Take some sleep. I'll wake you up if anything happens, okay?"

Nodding, Tails then finally fell into unconsciousness, as he turned around & fell to sleep, while Amy gently placed him on her lap, to make him feel more comfortable for him to sleep. Tails sighed in his sleep, before he placed his twin-tails over his chest, & used them like a blanket to keep himself warm.

He was soon fast asleep while snoring quietly, as he slept in Amy's lap.

"Aww, he's so cute..." Amy said, quietly to herself.

* * *

 _ **Sometime later...**_

After about an hour or two, Tails was still asleep in Amy's lap, & the pink hedgehog was still keeping a watch out for anything new. Then, the silence was soon interrupted by the sound of Tails' Wrist Communicator buzzing on and off. Amy saw this, & she decided to wake up her friend, by gently shaking his shoulder.

"Tails?" Amy said, gently, shaking him a little.

The fox groaned a little from tiredness, but he did eventually start waking up, & opening his eyes, where he looked up to see Amy looking down at him.

"Hi Amy..." Tails said, as he uncurled his twin-tails.

"Hey there..." Amy said, "Your Wrist Communicator's beeping."

Tails slowly got up from Amy's lap, & stretched his arms, before looking at his blinking wrist-watch. Sonic & Knuckles hadn't called in a long while, so if it was anyone trying to call them, then it had to be Sticks.

"That must be Sticks..." Tails said, looking at his Wrist Communicator.

"Let's see what she's up to..." Amy said, standing next to the fox.

(And the events of this would continue near the end of Chapter 4)

 **The End**

* * *

 **Hope you liked that, & I'll see you in the next short story! PEACE OUT!**


End file.
